gwiazdytotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odc.10 - Labirynt w zamczysku
Chris: Witajcie ponownie w Ameryce. Ostatnio nasi bohaterowie zmagali się z wyzwaniami na dzikim zachodzie. Po nieszczęśliwym głosowaniu odpadła Lindsay. Dziś mam niespodziankę dla uczestników, zobaczcie jaką w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki. Alejandro: Mieliśmy duż szczęścia że poprzednio wygraliśmy. Bridgette: To zasługa Trenta. Trent: Hehe. Courtney: Jak mogliśmy przegrać? Duncan: Ty mi powiedz, ty dałaś się złapać jako ostatnia Trentowi. Heather: Przestańcie. Musimy następne wyzwanie wygrać. Znowu będziemy mieli przewagę nad nimi. Chris: Hej, wszyscy natychmiast tutaj. Mam małą niespodziankę. Courtney: O co chodzi? Obmyślaliśmy taktykę kolejnego zwycięstwa. Chris: Nie musicie już jej obmyślać razem? Rozdzielam wasze drózyny, teraz radźcie sobie sami. Heather: Super, tyle roboty razem na marne. Chris: A to jeszcze nie koniec niespodzianek. Do show wracają Izzy i Justin. Alejandro: Przecież to niesprawiedliwe. Gwen: W poprzednim sezonie też tak było, to już normalka. Alejandro: Ehhh... Justin: Teraz ja się na tobie odegram konfidencie. Alejandro: Co? Justin: Zmówiłeś wszystkich, żeby na mnie głosowali. Dobrze to pamiętam podstępna żmijo. Alejandro: I tym razem znajdę sposób żeby Cię wykopać. Justin: Niedoczekanie. Chris: Hej, dajcie mi dojść do słowa, ostatnią niespodzianką jest to, że dzisiaj odpadną aż dwie osoby. Izzy: Super, nie mogę znowu tak wcześnie odpaść. Tym razem się postaram. Tyler: Ja tak samo. Chris: Dajcie spokój, to tylko podwójna eliminacja. Kto się utrzyma bedzie miał więcej szans. DJ: Niby racja. Harold: Tym razem daleko zajdę. Duncan: Chciałbyś. Chris: Koniec kłótni. Przedstawie wam warunki zadania. LeShawna: Już się nie możemy doczekać. Chris: Dotarliśmy do Transylwanii. To miasto zapewne kojarzycie z Draculą. Duncan: Super. Czyli znowu zostaniemy wrzuceni do jakiegoś domu strachów i będziemy musieli się straszyć nawzajem? Chris: Nie, tym razem każdy działa na własną rękę. Już nie jesteście statuetkami i prezydentami tylko osobnymi jednostkami. Od teraz wszystkie chwyty dozwolone. Izzy: O tak, kocham taką zabawę. Chris: Oto dotarliśmy właśnie pod szesnastowieczny zamek w którym zapewne straszył Dracula. Harold: Daj spokój Chris. To tylko taki amerykański przesąd. Chris: Chłopie, niszczysz dramaturgie, przez ciebie oglądalność spada. Harold: Wybacz. Chris: Wiec do rzeczy. Przeżyjecie w tym zamku straszną noc. Każdy wejdzie innym wejściem, gdyż na potrzeby naszego programu dobudowano ich kilkanaście, a w środku znajduje się labirynt. LeShawna: Brzmi strasznie. Chris: O tak. Zamkniemy was tam na 10 godzin, licząc od 22.00 dzisiaj. Czyli za niespełna godzinę. Ten kto wytrwa i znajdzie wyjście będzie nietykalny. Kto się podda i wróci do wejścia którym wszedł, będzie zagrożony. Pamiętajcie, że aż dwie osoby odpadną. Więc jeśli dwie osoby spękają, to nie ma rady. Jakieś pytania? Duncan: Jak znaleźć wyjście? Chris: Wyjścia bedziecie musieli poszukać. Mówiłem już że to swego rodzaju labirynt. Pamiętajcie, że po drodze mogą was czekać rozmaite pułapki, a także pałętający się tam szef. Heather: No nie, znowu on? Chris: Tak jest. Ja będę wszystko obserwował stąd. I jeszcze raz powtarzam, bezpieczne będą tylko osoby, które znajdą wyjście. Te które jego nie znajdą, a mimo to przetrwają 10 godzin i tak będą zagrożone. Courtney: A co z osobami, które wytrwają ale nie znajdą wyjścia? Chris: Wtedy wyślemy ekipe ratunkową. Heather: Co? Chris: Żartowałem. W podłogach są ukryte strzałki, jednak ujawnie je dopiero po 10 godzinach, wtedy bez problemu traficie do wyjścia. Harold: Jest jakaś możliwość zeby te strzałki odkryć? Chris: Nie ma mowy. Są uruchamiane automatycznie, tylko i wyłącznie przez ten oto pilot. LeShawna: A niech to. Chris: Dość tej paplaniny. Każdy zajmie miejsce przy wejściu z wylosowanym numerem. Losujcie z tego koszyka. Tyler: Mam 11. Trent: Ja 5. Courteny: 7. Duncan: 4. Chris: To oficjalnie rozpoczynamy wyzwanie. Start. Duncan: Nie mają ze mną szans. Ostatnio im dałem popalić, hehe, teraz będzie tak samo. Justin: Nie dam się teraz wywalić tak szybko. Muszę nastraszyć Alejandro. Heather: Nie cierpie tego rodzaju wyzwań. Ostatnio w nim przegrałam. Izzy: Kocham takie niebezpieczeństwo. Jak pomyślę, że w każdej chwili moze mnie obejść chmara pająków, albo szef z piłą łańcuchową to dostaję gęsiej skórki. Trent: E tam, nic takiego, co to dla mnie. Chris: Zaraz wszyscy się zdziwią. Czeka ich pierwsza pułapka. LEShawna: Coś słyszę, coś niepokojącego. DJ: O mamusiu, co to było? Duncan: Hehe, nie przestraszą mnie tym. Tyler: Takie sztuczki to nie na Tylera. Harold: Zaczynam się bać. Znajdę wyjście i wygram. Skręce w prawo. Heather: Nie nawidze takich wyzwań. Wracam. Mam nadzieję ze nie odpadne. Chris: Co jest Heatehr. Czyżbym cie przestraszył. Heather: Oj spadaj. Chris: Jak radzą sobie pozostali? Heather: Skąd mam widzieć? Chris: Na szczęście w labiryncie zamontowałem kilka kamer. Zobaczmy. Gwen radzi sobie nieźle, idzie w dobrym kierunku. To samo Alejandro, Izzy, Duncan i Bridgette. Reszta trochę błądzi. Courtney: Rozwidlenie dróg? No cóż, pójdę w lewo. Chris: O ho ho. Courtney skręciła w zły kierunek. Teraz prawdopodobnie natrafi na szefa który właśnie tak poluje. Chef: Widzę kogoś. Zaraz go złapię. Courtney: Dziwnie upiorny ten korytarz. Widze tam kogoś. To pewnie DJ. Niekt nie ma takiej postury jak on. Chef: Tak to ja DJ. Courtney: Super, połącze z nim siły. Chef: Haha, mam cię. Courtney: O nie, to szef. Chef: Hej Chris, mam pierwszą dziewczynę. Chris: Świetnie, dawaj ją tutaj. Heather: I ty się dałaś? Courteny: Niestety tak. Chris: Zobaczmy teraz na Trenta. Trent: Coraz bardziej się boję, a co jeśli zabłądze? Co wtedy będzie? Ehhh, nie mam siły wracam tą samą drogą. Może mnie niewywalą. Chris: O Trent. Ty też zrezygnowałeś? Trent: Tak stary. Nienawidzę takich wyzwań. CHris: Dobra, czas uruchomić pułapkę nr 2. Zapadnie z pająkami, hehe. Courtney: To ochydne. Chris: O tak, zobaczmy kto się da. Tyler: Ten tunel wydaje się coraz mniej straszny, pewnie zmierzam do wyjściaaaaa.... Chris: Słyszałem jakiś krzyk. kolejna osoba odpadła. Trent: To był Tyler. Poznałbym go po głosie wszędzie. Tyler: Fu pająki, dam sobie spokój z tym wyzwaniem. Chris: Masz racje to Tyler. Już 4 osoby wyleciały. Zostało ich 9, zabaczmy kto jeszcze nabierze się na pająki. Duncan: Stop. Uff, jakaś zapadnia, muszę ją jakoś ominąć. Ok już. Chris: Duncan sobie poradził. Zerknijmy na LEShawne. LeShawna: Dobrze by było spotkać kogoś. Chris: Hehe, zaraz się natknie na szefa. Chef: Hej, LEShawna. LeShawna: Kto to mówił? Chef: Jaa... LeShawna: DJ? To ty. CHef: Tak to jaa... LeShawna: Ok idę do ciebie. Chris: Niewiarygodne ze już druga osoba się na to nabiera. Chef: Mam cię. LeShawna: O nie, szefie, musisz się podszywać za DJa? Chef: To tak dla dramaturgii. Ok wypad. LeShawna: Ehh, widzę ze nie jestem pierwsza. Chris: Nie, dołącz do reszty. Zostało im jeszcze 7 godzin. Mamy godzinę 1 w nocy. Heather: Zimno się zrobiło, mogę jakiś szlafrok? Chris: Niestety nie, popatrzmy za to jak radzi sobie Harold. Harold: Według wszelkich praw fizyki zadne duchy nie istneiją, więc mogę być spokojny. Chris: Nieźle, nie spodziewałem się że z takim spokojem do ego podejdzie, a nasi byli uczestnicy? Justin: Boje sie o mnie. A jeśli coś mi się stanie, to nigdy nie wystąpie w reklamach. Chris: Oj stanie się stanie. Pułapka nr 3. Izzy: Ja się nie boje takich sztuczek. Ojć, ale coś widzę. Chris: Uruchomię teraz pułapkę ze szczurami. Izzy: Aaaa...to szczury biegną, zaraz bez paniki. To tylko zwierzątka. Heather: Zaraz stchórzy. Izzy: Spokojnie, a co to mi się ociera o nogę? O jaki śliczny mały szczurek. I tak fajnie się do mnie szczerzy. Chodź pujdziesz ze mną, nazwę Cię Szczerzuś, moze nawet pomożesz mi wygrać milion dolarów co mały? Chris: A to Ci heca. Izzy ma nowego przyjaciela. Courtney: Już ta przytulanka DJa była wkurzająca to teraz jeszcze to? Chris: A propos, zobaczmy co u DJa. DJ: Jak narazie nie natrafiłem na żadne pułapki. Pewnie zapomniał o moim tunelu. Tym lepiej może znajdę szybciej wyjscie. Chris: Skoro o wyjściu mowa, mają jeszcze 5 godzin. Justin: Eh, te egipskie ciemności, jak mam teraz przejrzeć się w lusterku. Ciii, słyszę jakieś kroki. Czyżbym kogoś miał spotkać? Alejandro: Jak narazie idzie mi nieźle, zero pułapek, zero trudności, ej a czyj to cień? Justin: Jeszcze chwila i zobacze kto sie tak do mnie skrada. Alejandro: Muszę być ostrożny, Chris mówił że szef Hatchet może na nas polować. Justin: Jeszczę wyjże zza rogu i...Alejandro? Alejandro: Co do...Justin? Justin: Jak mozesz się do mnie podkradać ty tandetna podróbko. Alejandro: WYpraszam sobie ty próżny gogusiu. Justin: Hej, ja przynajmniej występuję w reklamach. Alejandro: A rób se co chcesz. Ja idę dalej. Justin: Hej zaczekaj. Alejandro: Czego? Justin: Może połączymy siły i razem spróbujemy dotrzeć do wyjścia? Alejadnro: Niegłupi pomysł. Ale wiesz jak się stąd wydostać? Justin: Pójdziemy tędy, miałem zamiar włąśnie tu skręcić. Alejandro: Dobra. Chris: Ehh, już się pogodzili, a miało być tak ciekawie. Zobaczmy co u Bridgette. Bridgette: Aż mnie ciarki przechodzą. Chcę stąd już wyjść, mogę przegrać, ale chce wyjść. Chris: Jak sobie życzysz, szefie! Bridgette w tunelu 2. Chef: Jasne. Bridgette: A to co? Chef: Ja po ciebie. Sama powidziałaś że wolisz się wydostać niż wygrać. Bridgette: Ej, to nie fair. Chef: Idziesz ze mną. Chris: Świetnie, coraz mniej osób jeszcze tylko 7. LeShawna: JUż zaczynam się nudzić. Ej, zobacz co tam u Gwen. Chris: Się robi. Gwen: Co to dla mnie. Już dużo razy znajdowałam się w takich korytarzach. CHris: O nie, w takich jeszcze nie, kolejna pułapka. Gwen: Ehhh, ale zrobiło się strasznie gorąco. DJ: O rany, jak tu ciepło. Duncan: To kolejny pomysł Chrisa? Chris: O tak, gorące opary. Alejandro: Czujesz? Zrobiło się dziwnie gorąco. Justin: Racja, ruszajmy tą drogą, zdaje się ze widzę tam światło. Alejandro: O tak, to musi być wyjście. Justin: Jest, zwycięstwo. Chris: O chłopaki, ciesze się że wygraliście. Jesteście bezpieczni na ceremonii. A teraz popatrzcie sobie z nami na resztę. Alejandro: O tak, udało nam się. Justin: Tak teraz już koniec z naszymi sporami. Alejandro: Sztama. Chris: To teraz Izzy i jej szczurek. Izzy: I co, wyniuchałeś coś szczerzuć? Nic? To idziemy dalej, ciekawe ile jeszcze czasu. Chris: I tak nie usłyszysz ale wszyscy mają jeszcze 3 godziny. Duncan: ALe tu gorąco. Na szczęscie widze coś jasnego w tamtym tunelu. Taa jee to wyjście. Chris: O ktoś wychodzi. Heather: To DUncan. Chris: Brawo stary, jesteś trzecią bezpieczną osobą. Duncan: Ma się rozumieć. Harold: Już mam tego dość nie zebym się bał, alee..... Chef: Hehe, ciebie też mam. Harold: No nie, to już niemogłeś zapolować na kogoś innego? Chef: Jesteś czwarty na mojej liscie. Chris: Zostało ich tylko 3 i 2 godziny. DJ: Chyba zbliżam się do wyjścia, tam coś się swieci. Chris: O kolejny zwycięsca. To DJ. Brawo stary. DJ: Widzę ze nie jestem pierwszy. CHris: Jesteś dopiero 4 nietykalną osobą. Jeszcze Gwen i Izzy. Gwen: Mam tego dość, tą scianę mijałam godzinę temu. O a to co? Zapadnia z pająkami. To pewnie jakaś pułapka. Chris: Racja, a teraz jeszcze puszczę na nią szczury. Gwen: No nic, idę dalej, ej, a to co mnie podgryza, aaaa szczury na pomoc! Chris: Szefie, idź po nią. CHef: Znowu ja. Gwen: O to szef nadchodzi, szefie pomocy. Chef: Idziemy. Chris: Widzę że przyniosłaś kilka szczurów i pająków. Gwen: Bardzo smieszne. CHris: Została jeszcze Izzy. Izzy: Ale duchota, już niemogę tego wytrzymać. Pójdę w prawo. O tam coś się rusza, to pewnie DJ, tylko on jest tak zbudowany. CHef: Nie to nie DJ do jasnej cholery, już 3 osoba mnie z nim myli. Za karę pójdziesz ze mną. Izzy: Ojć, sorki. Chris: Widzę że przyprowadziłeś Izzy. CHef: Tak, to już wszyscy. Chris: No cóż, czas na podsumowanie, bezpiecznymi są Alejandro, Justin, Duncan i DJ. Głosować możecie na resztę. Do zobaczenia rano. Przemyślenia zawodników: Trent: Dziś odpadnie aż 2, nie mogę odpaść... Bridgette: Och, zawaliłam dzisiaj... Gwen: Odegram się kiedyś na Chrisie, a dzisiaj nie odpadnę. Alejandro: Bezpieczny, tak, to znaczy że wyleci dwóch innych kojotów... Justin: Miło się pracowało z Alejandro, ale mimo wszystko chce się go pozbyć, niestety nie teraz. Tyler: Głosuję na Courtney. Courtney: Głos na Izzy, nipotrzebnie wróciła. Duncan: Kogo by tu wywalić... Heather: Jako pierwsza odpadłam, ale nie wylece z programu. Harold: Zagłosuję na LeShawne, cały czas tylko się obija. LeShawna: Nie wiem na kogo by tu oddać głos... DJ: Dzisiaj jestem bezpieczny. Izzy: Razem ze Szczerzusiem postanowiliśmy że... Chris: Dużo was to dzisiaj, ale zniknie was dwóch naraz, przekonajmy się kto. Bezpiecznymi są oczywiście, Alejandro, Justin, DUncan i DJ. Justin: Hehe. Chris: Dalej. Trent. Trent: Ha, udało się. Chris: Tyler. Tyler: Nie wieże, udało się. Chris: Heather. Heather: WIdziałam. Chris: Izzy. Izzy: To teraz świętujmy. Chris: Harold. Harold: Super. Chris: Zostały 4 osoby. LeShawna: Muszę zostać. Chris: Owszem, zostajesz. LeShawna: Juhuuu... Chris: Zostały: Gwen, Courtney i Bridgette. Courtney: O nie. Gwen: Nie chcę jeszcze odpaść. Bidgette: SOtatnio było piąte miejsce, teraz chcę finał. Chris: A o tym to nie ty decydujesz. Ostatnią bezpieczną na dziś jest...Bridgette. Bridgette: Taaaak. Gwen: Nie. Courtney: Pamiętaj ze mi nadal wisisz 100 000 dolarów, za poprzedni sezon. Chris: Gadaj zdrów, już ciebie nie ma. Spękałaś i dałaś się złapać szefowi jako pierwsza, Gwen z resztą też, więc obie wylatujecie. Gwen: O nie. Chris: O tak. Uwielbiam podwójne eliminacje. Hehe. Dzisiaj po nocy pełnej emocji, wyłoniliśmy die nieszczęsniczki. One dziś odpadły, ale to nie koniec programu, zobaczcie co będzie dalej w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki.